


Don't walk and pokémon GO

by SapphiraBlue



Series: rarepair drabble series [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Xion makes a new friend (probably).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunaviicus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaviicus/gifts).



> Short drabble written for dandelionlux on tumblr! part of a series of short rarepair drabble requests

Xion hurried along the sidewalk, heels tap-tap-tapping across the sidewalk in a staccato rhythm in harmony with her footfalls. The warmth of her coffee smudged through her paper cup and into her palm, just this edge of bearable. Her phone buzzed in her hand, alerting her to the presence of a new Pokémon appearance – to her excitement, a Santa hat Pikachu was in range!

She was just lining up what was sure to be the perfect shot to capture this Pikachu, when her toe caught on an uneven section of sidewalk. She lurched, and found herself heading inexorably toward the concrete floor.

Or she would have, had she not faceplanted directly into someone’s chest instead, as her unknown rescuer attempted to save her from introducing her face to the sidewalk. Unfortunately, her coffee cup gave up the ghost just then, the lid popping loose and showering the both of them in lukewarm, watery coffee.

Xion popped up immediately, fussing, apologizing profusely. She just knew that she’d ruined this person’s jacket and probably their whole day too – she was met with a blinding smile and a glimpse of fluffy, dandelion silver hair, and felt her heart flip in her chest.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sorry!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934181) by [lunaviicus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaviicus/pseuds/lunaviicus)




End file.
